Webcams
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: Makoto's girlfriend is in desperate need of his help; however, the green eyed swimmer is stuck watching over his siblings while his parents are away. Fortunately for her, the wonderful invention known as a webcam makes nearly anything possible no matter the distance. Makoto/Reader [Lemon/Smut]


Running around, two children laughed happily as they bumped into each other and the objects in their home's hallways. They were playing tag, chasing each other through every room of the house and having not a single care in the world as they knocked over picture frames and tipped over vases. Luckily for them, their parents had decided to buy rather sturdy furniture, knowing that having rambunctious twins could be a handful. As they played, their older brother trailed after them in exasperation, restoring vases into their upright positions and replacing pictures back onto the walls. Twice now he had tried to stop them from running around their home, only to have them both dart between his legs to start their game anew.

"Ren, Ran, seriously, you guys need to get to bed!" Makoto had started pleading with his younger siblings, jogging after them as they darted up the stairs to the bedrooms on the second floor.

The twins giggled, ambushing their older brother at the top of the stairs by latching onto either side of him. Makoto had to grab onto the railing beside him to stop himself from falling backwards, his eyes widening a tad from being startled. Now that the two kids had finally stopped running around, Makoto latched onto the sleeves of both their night clothes, dragging them towards their shared room.

"Do we have to, onii-chan," Ran whined, dragging her feet on the floor slightly. "Ran doesn't want to go to bed yet. Neither does Ren, right?"

The male twin shook his head in agreement with his sister, though he made no attempt to drag his feet against the force of his older brother's pull.

Makoto sighed heavily, giving his young sister a warm smile in an attempt to sooth her hyper nature. "It's already pretty late. You guys have to go to bed." Leading them into their bedroom and placing them each into their respective beds, Makoto placed short kisses to each of their foreheads as he pulled their blankets over the top of them. "I promise when you wake up we can all play together some more."

The twins made sounds of agreement, stifling the yawns that threatened to overcome them now that they had finally settled into bed. Makoto closed the door to their room behind him, leaving them in the dark so they could finally get the rest they needed. He knew full well that, in the morning, they would hold him to his promise and force him to play all sorts of games to make the day go by quickly. He could already feel the ache in his muscles by just thinking about it.

Feeling tired himself, the tall male made his way across the hall to his own room, silently shutting the door behind himself. He flopped lazily onto his bed, eyes slipping shut despite the fact that he hadn't turned off the lights in his room. He placed an arm over his eyes, engulfing himself in mock darkness for a moment so that he could rest. Mentally, Makoto went over a list of things he still had to do. Leftovers from dinner were still sitting out on the kitchen table, waiting for him to put them away; dishes were piled in the sink and had started to accumulate a rather odd smell—he really wanted to put off this chore for last; his homework was left incomplete on his desk, though he could probably afford to put it off until the end of the weekend. Playing babysitter for when his parents decided to go out on their own certainly was tasking on the swimmer.

To top it all off, he was pretty sure [Name] was still waiting for him to text back. He had left their conversation half an hour ago with no form of goodbye, completely forgetting about her once he realized how late in the night it was and how his younger siblings had yet to be put to bed. Half an hour of chasing them around the house and he was finally free to respond, but he could feel guilt start to arise in his conscious. He hoped his girlfriend had went to bed for the night instead of waiting for him this entire time. Removing his arm from his eyes, he glanced over at his cellphone which he had left on the desk near his computer and homework. He wondered if he should try texting her now.

The shrill sound of his ringtone cut through the air, interrupting his previous train of thought. Reaching out for the rather loud object, Makoto flipped it open before placing the receiver against his ear. He mumbled out a greeting, stifling the yawn that threatened to overtake his voice once he opened his mouth.

"Ah, Makoto…" Instantly Makoto sat up in his bed, ears straining to listen to the voice on the other side. A frown had started to etch itself onto his features upon the realization that the voice belonged to his girlfriend.

"[Name]? It's late," Makoto said as he glanced over towards the digital clock on his desk. "I thought you would have been in bed by now."

"Makoto…" [Name] repeated his name, her voice sounding breathy as she let out a nearly inaudible gasp. The frown on Makoto's face deepened with worry, thinking that his girlfriend was in some sort of trouble. "I need you…"

"What do you need me to do, [Name]?"

"No, Makoto. I need you. Now." Realization struck him like a brick and Makoto couldn't stop the red blush that made its way to his face and ears. He spluttered a bit into the phone's microphone, barely listening the words his girlfriend continued to speak. "Makoto, I'm horny. Come over to my house?"

"I-I can't do that!" Voice cracking at the end of his sentence, Makoto closed his eyes in embarrassment and threw himself back onto his bed. He wanted to throw his phone across the room, but [Name]'s voice and lewd noises baited him into staying, part of him wanting to hear her utter his name again. "I'm supposed to be babysitting Ran and Ren right now, [Name]."

"But Makoto," [Name] whined, her voice sounding needy in more than one way over the phone. When she realized she was fighting a losing battle, [Name] let out a soft grunt. "At least help me get off."

Despite his embarrassment, Makoto let out a noise of agreement towards his girlfriend's request. [Name] proceeded to moan and call his name, causing Makoto to flush a deeper shade of red before all the blood in his body rushed to another more intimate area. Seeing as she wasn't telling him anything about her current actions, Makoto could only imagine what she was doing to herself. He shifted slightly in his position on the bed, the fabric of his jeans brushing uncomfortably against his groin. He could feel the beginnings of a throaty groan clawing up his throat and he had to stop himself from releasing it by biting his cheek.

"Makoto," [Name] drawled, breaking Makoto out of a trance he didn't know he was in. "Want to know what I'm wearing?"

Breathe hitching a bit at the unexpected question, Makoto nodded dumbly before answering her verbally, an affirmative grunt being the only thing that could leave his lips.

"Actually, I don't want to tell you anymore." Makoto wanted to whine in protest, thinking it unfair that [Name] would tease him so, but her voice cut him off before he could get a word in edgewise. "I think I'd rather show you. You should get on your computer."

Glancing over with half lidded eyes at the object seated on his desk, Makoto found his judgment and good morals wavering. "I-I don't know [Name]…" Makoto trailed off in a barely audible whisper, unsure if he could handle seeing her through the digital screen in such an arousing moment. "We've never… At least, not over the computer."

"I'm not naked, Makoto. Though it wouldn't make much of a difference, right? You've already seen me nude."

Flushing red in embarrassment once more, Makoto could only grunt in answer as he started shifting off his bed towards his desk chair. His hands shook a bit as he turned on the screen of his computer, the machinery humming to life. Once his desktop image was displayed, he searched for an icon that would open up a private chat room where he could video call [Name]. She was already online.

Makoto was faintly aware of the little green light his webcam emitted, signaling to him that it was on and functional. He watched as his computer's screen was suddenly overtaken by a blurry image, the picture seeming rather dark. For a moment, he could barely make out the outline of [Name] lounging around on her bed. He had already counted to ten by the time the image had cleared up and he could finally see his girlfriend in all the high definition glory his computer would allow. She looked blue, though Makoto guessed that was probably due to the light of her laptop. She was also smiling, her cellphone grasped loosely in her hands as she pointed to the headphones she was wearing.

"You should put yours on too," she warned, her voice echoing due to the fact that it came from both his cellphone and computer at once. "Heaven forbid Ren or Ran hear what we're up to."

A faint click resounded in his ear and Makoto knew that she had hung up her phone, the image of her tossing it aside on her bed only confirming that fact. Blindly reaching for the earphones he knew were somewhere on his desk after setting his cellphone down, he struggled to plug them into his computer's audio port as his eyes remained glued to the screen. The heated blush that had consumed his face remained, slowly getting hotter with each passing second. He couldn't believe he was video chatting with his girlfriend—his horny girlfriend—in this sort of situation.

"S-So?" Makoto asked once his earphones were in place, making it so only he could hear [Name]'s voice.

A wicked smirk made its way onto the female's face and her eyes glinted mischievously. "Oh, Makoto. You're so eager now, aren't you?" Ignoring her boyfriend's whining protests, [Name] leaned away from her laptop's screen, showing off what little clothing she wore.

Makoto could feel himself twitching upon realizing that [Name] was wearing one of the shirts he had leant to her, the fabric reaching a few inches higher than her mid-thigh and leaving not much for the imagination. [Name] wasn't wearing a bra underneath the thin shirt and her rounded breasts and pert nipples, which filled out the chest area of the shirt and left obvious peaks, were enough evidence to prove this fact. Her hand curled around the hem of the article of clothing, causing Makoto's breath to catch in his throat as she slowly started to lift it higher up her thigh. She tugged it just high enough to give the green eyed boy a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath: polka dots, his favorite on her.

"What do you think of my pajamas?" [Name] asked, her voice light and teasing.

Hot. Seductive. Arousing. "C-Cute." Makoto could feel the beginnings of an erection straining against the fabric of his jeans and he reached a hand down to palm at the restricting clothing, careful not to agitate the sensitive flesh hidden beneath it. Feeling braver, Makoto tried his best to lower his voice into what he hoped was a seducing tone. "You'd look better with it all off, though…"

Momentarily stunned by his words, [Name] dropped the edge of the shirt in her grasp, letting it fall back down her thigh and covering her intimate area once more. Her eyes locked onto the image of her boyfriend on the screen of her laptop, mouth slightly agape at his sudden burst of courage. She had been fully prepared to be the dominate one in their little game of seduction, preparing herself by imagining possible scenarios to come, but hearing Makoto speak to her in such a tone was not in her plan and had caused her recitation of the mental script she wrote to falter. She would have to improvise.

"G-Geez, Makoto, I don't know. It's kind of cold in my room." She was playing hard to get, teasingly unwilling to remove any articles of clothing. "I think I'm fine just like this."

The sound of a strangled groan slipped passed Makoto's lips, leaving his throat feeling kind of dry. He palmed at the ever growing bulge in his pants a tad more roughly, popping the button open in a desperate attempt to relieve himself of some pressure. The resolve he had gathered up was slowly evaporating into the air. He would have to work quickly if he was to get her to do what he wanted.

"[Name], you're the one who wanted me to help you get off," Makoto mumbled, watching as the flustered girl lay back in her bed to relax, most of her body being caught by the webcam of her laptop. He licked his lips, wishing he could be by her side now that she had succeeded in luring him into an arousing trap. "I can't really help you if you're clothed."

Silence hung in the air between the two of them, neither one of them breaking the trance like stare they were sharing. Makoto could hear [Name]'s breathing, the sensitive microphone that was attached to her headphones picking up the soft sound and replaying it into his ears. He closed his eyes, effectively breaking their unofficial staring contest, and nearly shuddered at the thought of her breath fanning across his skin as he took her from the front. He tried to remember the last time the couple had actually gotten together to have sex. Days? Weeks? Surely it couldn't have been months, but it certainly felt like a long time for the olive haired young man.

The sound of a body shifting and bed sheets crinkling under moving weight caught Makoto's attention and he opened his eyes just in time to catch [Name] lifting her hips up, fingers curled delicately around the hem of her panties. He bit his lip in anticipation, watching as she lifted the fabric away from her hips before slowly sliding them down her legs. She had to shift a bit more in order to kick them off her ankles and onto the floor, nearly flashing Makoto with her naked behind. He pouted when [Name] leaned back onto her bed, shirt still in place as he realized she still had no intention of getting completely nude.

"[Name], I want to see you."

Squeaking a bit in embarrassment, [Name] tugged the shirt farther down her thighs, covering herself just in case Makoto could magically see through the fabric to her dripping sex. She desperately wanted to take care of the aching need she felt, but her pride stopped her from doing so. She wanted to tease Makoto just a bit longer. "What about you? It's not fair if I'm the only naked one."

Chuckling nervously, Makoto leaned forward in his chair, suppressing a groan as he forced more pressure onto his groin. "But you're not naked. Yet." Grasping onto the hem of his shirt, Makoto easily slipped it over his head before tossing it in a random direction. He leaned back, revealing his toned swimmer's body to the camera and an embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks as he noticed his girlfriend staring hungrily. He raised a single brow, giving her a small teasing smile. "Well?"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat proved to be difficult for [Name] due to the fact that her throat had decided to dry up like the Sahara. Licking her lips, she once again sat up from her bed and curled her fingers around the hem of the shirt she wore. Slowly and teasingly, she dragged it up against her skin, not quite as graceful as Makoto in the removal of her clothing. She was careful, pulling the fabric up by little increments every passing second, and Makoto was reminded of those days when he was a mere child watching his dad download family pictures onto their first desktop computer. He remembered sitting there for minutes on end as the screen downloaded the pictures pixel by pixel.

Shaking his head free from irrelevant thoughts, Makoto fixed his lustful gaze back onto his girlfriend, watching as she finally tossed the thin shirt aside. It landed right next to her on the bed, just within arm's reach in case she changed her mind. Makoto could feel his heartbeat quicken as he drank in the sight of her.

Leaning back on her bed again, [Name] positioned herself so that Makoto could get a full view of her body. Face flushed with a red glow, her half lidded eyes stared at him with a wanton look. Her lips were parted slightly, letting out puffs of air and her chest—dear god, her perfectly perky chest—was moving up and down with each inhale and exhale. Despite the lack of good lighting in her room, Makoto could tell that her nipples were stiff, the cold air making them stand out against the swell of her breasts. The chord of her headphones, attached firmly to the audio port of her laptop, stood out against her skin; a thin black line contouring her complexion. Trailing his line of sight down her stomach towards her thighs and upraised knees, his eyes greedily sought out her most intimate spot, but he was disappointed to find that it was covered by her hands.

"Makoto." The sound of her voice brought his gaze back towards her eyes and he found her giving him a somewhat annoyed look. Coughing slightly, [Name] refused to tell him what was on her mind, instead giving him a small grunt of disapproval.

Makoto wasn't dumb. Catching on rather quickly, he stood from his seat, fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. His hands were shaking once again, knowing full well that events much more sexual were about to come. Finally getting his long fingers to unzip the offending piece of scrap metal keeping his pants up, Makoto gently slid the rough fabric down his thighs, his underwear following suit. He gasped a bit as the cold air of his room bit at his newly freed erection, causing it to twitch as he sat back down into his chair. The material felt weird on his bare backside, but he ignored it as he rolled the piece of furniture back a bit, making sure his webcam was able to capture a satisfactory picture.

"W-What now?" Makoto's courage had completely vanished along with his clothing. Having only experienced anything like this in person, he didn't know what the next step would be.

Feeling that her boyfriend was once again handing the reigns to her so she could take the lead, [Name] gave out a breathy sigh to mentally prepare herself. Her fingers twitched a bit, brushing up against the moist skin of her pussy and sending delightful spikes up her spine. "Now you just do it," she responded, delving one of her fingers into her awaiting sex. Deciding it was best to teach the swimmer with visuals rather than instruction, she began pleasuring herself, pumping her single digit with a shaky moan of his name.

Makoto's tongue felt thick in his mouth, nearly choking him, and his eyes were watering. He refused to blink, thinking that if he tore his gaze away from the screen for only a moment, it would be revealed that this experience was all some erotic dream. He felt a tingle run down his spine as [Name] dragged out his name from her lips, his own aching need throbbing as he watched her finger disappear into her warm depths, only to return before delving back in once more. Her other hand, which had been previously unoccupied, traveled slowly up her body, only stopping to pinch at the sensitive bud that was her nipple.

"M-Makoto." She had started to repeat his name like a mantra, almost prayer like as she stared at him through lust hazed eyes. "I can't be the only—ah!—one to do this."

Makoto nodded and, slowly, hesitantly, he dragged his fingers against the length of his penis. A jolt of pleasure nearly shocked him as his index finger brushed up against his tip, smearing the pre-cum that had started to gather there. Wrapping his fingers delicately around himself, he squeezed gently before giving himself a single pump. He had to admit, it didn't feel as good as the real thing, but it was a pretty close second.

The both of them started off with a steady pace, each reacting to the sounds of the other as they continued to pleasure themselves individually. Eventually, after watching her closely and gaining a sense of rhythm for her momentum, Makoto started to match [Name]'s pace, speeding up and slowing down whenever she did. Every so often, as he pumped himself in time with her thrusts, he would run his thumb over his tip, effectively smearing the liquid there and using it as his own makeshift lube. The slippery feeling of his cock in his hands, coupled with the breathy moans of his girlfriend echoing in his ears, were just enough to make a tightness coil itself into Makoto's groin, warning him of his impending end. Who knew mutual masturbation could be such a turn on?

"A-Ah! Makoto, f-faster," [Name] purred, moaning out the command as if it were actually the tall swimmer fingering her.

Feeling the need for more pleasure, [Name] slipped another finger into herself before speeding up her pace. She rammed her fingers as far as she could reach them, going as quickly as possible. Every so often the edge of her nail would brush up against that special bundle of nerves within her walls, causing her hips to automatically spasm up towards that pleasure. She was close—oh so close—and she had begun chanting this into the microphone of her headphones, warning her boyfriend.

Suddenly, a loud moan escaped [Name]'s lips and she was sure the other people in her home could hear her, but she couldn't care less as the very beginnings of an orgasm began to take her over. The hand that had been groping at her chest suddenly slapped down onto the bed, fingers clutching at the sheets and turning her knuckles paper white. Her hips arched up and off the bed, forcing her fingers deeper into herself as she ground the heel of her palm deliciously into her clit. Eyes screwing tightly shut, [Name] let off a broken scream of Makoto's name as she continued to finger herself through the tightening of her walls. She had to keep going. She had to help him finish too.

The sound of her calling his name had brought him closer to the edge and Makoto leaned fully back into his chair, abandoning the idea of watching [Name] ride out her orgasm. Instead, Makoto scrunched his own eyes shut in pleasure, intent on listening to the lewd sound of [Name]'s fingers sliding in and out of her and her palm slapping up against her well lubricated sex. He could almost imagine him being the cause for the noises and, with that mental image now seared into his brain, Makoto began to pump himself faster. He could feel the pressure of intense pleasure building up inside of him and he squeezed his member a couple times, urging his release to come faster.

"Makoto," [Name] panted, finally slowing her pace due to fatigue as she settled for watching her boyfriend get off. "Cum for me, baby."

Turned on by her forwardness, Makoto found himself clapping a hand to his mouth in order to stifle the whining moan that was already escaping his lips. His hips jerked forward a few times, the hand on his cock stilling as he finally reached an explosive climax. Eyes already shut, Makoto swore he saw sparks of white in his vision as he felt himself twitch within in grasp. Semen was spilling out of him, coating his hand and bare abdomen in the sticky fluid, but Makoto could honestly care less as he squeezed at himself, making sure every last drop was milked out.

[Name] was practically purring, biting her lower lip in order to hide the aroused chuckle that tried to slither its way past her teeth. "You've made quite a mess of yourself," she teased.

Peeking at the female on his screen through half lidded eyes, Makoto felt the searing blush stain his face well before [Name] could see it. He was panting, his hand still held up to his lips as he bit the back of his index finger lightly. "Speak for yourself," he murmured back, watching as [Name] slid her fingers out of herself for the last time that night. Her digits were coated with a clear fluid and it stretched a bit as she moved her fingers, nearly dripping onto the mattress below. "God, [Name]," Makoto gasped, his mind still hazy from his orgasm. "That was…"

"Hot," she finished for him, her previous grin morphing into a tired smile as she proceeded to lie back on her bed.

"I was going to say different, but that works too."

A comfortable silence washed over the two in their separate rooms as they each came off their high points. [Name]'s eyes were closed and a content smile was on her lips. On either side, her arms were sprawled out; she could feel the muscles in them twitching and it gave her a satisfied feeling. Her knees were still bent, giving Makoto an opportune moment to look at her soaking core if he bothered to glance at the screen. Instead, the male was lounging on his chair, hand finally falling from his lips as he tried to gain back a normal breathing pattern. Both of his palms were resting on his thighs and he could feel the organ between his legs spasm slightly, only half hard now. The semen that had fallen onto his abdomen made his skin prickle as it chilled with the night air and he frowned, knowing he would have to clean himself up soon.

Eventually the silence was broken by a rather loud yawn bubbling its way up [Name]'s throat. Makoto glanced at his clock on the desk, noticing that a considerable amount of time had passed since their activities started. Leaning gently forward in his chair, he reached for the box of tissues that sat on the table, swiping a few of them from the box. He proceeded to clean himself up from the mess he had made, gingerly wiping at his sensitive areas before tossing the soiled tissues into the nearby trash bin.

On the other side of his screen, [Name] was doing the same; though, for a moment she had to leave the comfort of her bed and the range of her laptop's webcam in order to clean herself fully. Makoto could hear her shuffling about in her room, feet dragging along the carpeted floor, and he could imagine her walking up to her desk to reach for her own box of tissues. He smiled at the thought of her clumsily knocking objects over on her desk as she blindly searched with tired eyes for the tissue box.

Upon returning to her bed, [Name] greedily groped at the shirt she had left there, tugging it over her head and disheveling her already messy hair. She didn't bother putting her panties back on, deciding she would rather fling herself on top of her pillow before snuggling into its inviting comfort. Mimicking her actions, Makoto left his chair in order to pull on a pair of sweatpants, skipping the step where he would normally put on underwear. When he returned to his seat, scooting it back to its original position closer to his desk, he was greeted with the sight of [Name] already curled up under her covers.

"Makoto," [Name] mumbled, her voice sounding tired as she rubbed at her eyes with her now clean hands. "I love you."

Hearing her words made Makoto feel warm inside and he gave her a graceful smile, leaning forward in his chair so she could get a better look at his face. "I love you, too, [Name]."

Her own content smile etched itself onto her face and [Name] hummed in happiness, giggling a bit. After experiencing such an intense orgasm followed by the sweet words of her lover, [Name] was feeling rather giddy and excitable, but the satisfying ache in her muscles were screaming at her to rest.

Noticing that his usually hyper—and ever teasing—girlfriend was finally winding down, Makoto came to the conclusion that it was time to end their conversation for the night. "It's really late now, [Name]. We should both go to bed."

"Mmkay," [Name] slurred through her sleepy stupor, giving her green eyed boyfriend a slow nod.

Murmuring a good night to his girlfriend, Makoto reached his hand out for his computer's mouse so he could close the call. He only paused for a moment, noticing the slight inhalation of breath [Name] took that usually indicated she had something more to say.

"We can have round two tomorrow night, right? My house?"

"S-Sure," Makoto stuttered, already feeling rather flustered at the thought of having another intimate night with her. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Goodnight, [Name]."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Makoto watched as [Name] reached her hand out to close her laptop, effectively ending their video call on his end as well. He could only shake his head with embarrassment as he turned off his computer before standing from his seat. His legs were a bit shaky as a result of the night's activities and his arms felt like lead weights at his sides. The thought of a good night's sleep overtook his mind as he trudged over to his room's light switch, flicking it off and submerging himself in darkness.

As Makoto finally lay in bed, ready to fall into dreamland, he replayed all the events that had happened that day. It wasn't until he started thinking about earlier that evening when he had been chasing the twins around did he realize he'd forgotten one important thing.

"Ugh…" he grunted, cursing himself as he got up out of bed and trudged out of his room.

He still had to put away the leftovers and wash those damned dishes.


End file.
